


Singularity

by ICARUS (WorstCopInBritain)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Demons of the Punjab, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorstCopInBritain/pseuds/ICARUS
Summary: sin·gu·lar·i·ty/ˌsiNGɡyəˈlerədē/nouna point at which a function takes an infinite value, especially in space-time when matter is infinitely dense, as at the center of a black hole._____The gas lantern on the floor of Umbreen's humble home doesn't hold a candle to the flame building between the two of them.





	Singularity

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from BTS Taehyung's solo track INTRO: Singularity. I recommend you give it a listen, as the tempo and the lyrics fit with this story. Assuming you do not speak Korean, I would recommend you look up the lyrics if you so choose :))

Despite The Doctor’s protests and one-hour time limit, Team TARDIS had found themselves intertwined within Yasmin’s grandmother’s wedding, now planning on spending the night in the past. The boys were off playing cards with Manish and Prem, whilst The Doctor and Yasmin settled down near the dim light of Umbreen’s lantern. Her mother had fallen asleep on the cot in the corner, her shallow breaths and soft sounds of sleep mixing with the running water, ting of spoons, and the hiss of flame as Umbreen made tea. The Doctor was still sat in a criss-cross form, looking down at the henna pattern on her skin. Yaz picked at the rug beneath her, the events of the day playing through her head and filling her eyes with tears that threatened to spill over. She chuckled softly, feeling stupid as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. 

“Look at me, crying in the 1940s like an idiot, all over my gran’s carpet, who’s not even my gran yet.” She shook her head, and looked up at the blonde across from her. 

The Doctor pulled her gaze away from the drying ink, and met her eyes with an intense concern in hers. “I know it’s a lot to take in, Yaz. Time travel is tricky like that.” She pulled an empathetic smile, and looked back down at the lantern, watching the small flame inside dance between them. 

“I think I need some fresh air.” Yaz said finally, softly. She stood up, and The Doctor stood with her. 

“Need some company?”

Yaz nodded wordlessly, and headed out the door of the shack, into the dark and cool night. She dredged through the field of waist-high weeds, until the house was a blink of light on the horizon. She closed her eyes as she walked, feeling the moon shine down on her eyelids, the old world air fill her lungs, and the weeds wick at her fingertips. The Doctor hung back and let her have her space, watching Yasmin’s head tilt back to drink in the nighttime, walking with confident abandon. She wished she had brought her Polaroid camera with her, for this was a moment worth capturing. All of these changes in The Doctor’s life, from losing Clara, to turning into a woman, to being thrown to earth from her TARDIS, and to meeting Ryan, Yasmin, and Graham, only one thing in her world was for certain: she was falling in love with Yasmin Khan. The object of her affection had come to a rest in the clearing, just at the edge of the weeds. She sat down, and pulled her knees up to her chest. The Doctor caught up to her a few moments later, and sat down across from her, a parallel to their forms back at the house, only now there was no lantern between the pair. 

The Doctor scooted closer to her, and took her inked hands into her own. “You humans and your beautiful customs,” she started softly, a small smile on her lips. “You take the Earth’s flowers and paint it onto your flesh, to commemorate the joining of two people.” 

Yasmin chuckled, “Doctor, it’s just henna. You’re reading into it a bit, don’t you think?”

She laughed softly, and nodded gently in agreement, her thumbs still tracing the pattern on her companion’s palms. “Yeah, maybe I am.” They fell into a comfortable silence, their hands still joined together. Yasmin slid her legs down, and shifted to cross her legs and mirror the blonde. Their joined hands fell comfortably into her lap, The Doctor’s fingertips brushing her inner thigh, making Yaz let out a shaky breath she didn’t know she was holding in. 

Yasmin was the first to speak and break the silence. “Listen, I-I’m sorry for dragging you out here in the middle of the night. I just needed to clear my head.” 

The Doctor shook her head, worrying her eyebrows, “No- Yaz, don’t even worry about it. I wanted to come with you. Couldn’t stand the thought of you out here crying alone in the middle of a field.” 

Yaz smiled at that, and they both lifted their chins to meet each other’s gaze. “What, is that something that happens often? You, comforting female coppers crying over their grandmother’s lost husband long before she was even born in the middle of the field?”

The Doctor laughed, leaning into Yasmin. “Now that you mention it,” she started jokingly, and melted into a loving smile. Something about this time was different as they met eyes, both of their smiles faltering, and falling away. The intense longing between them was stronger than ever, and Yaz felt her mouth go dry. 

The Doctor had noticed too, as her gaze flickered down to the woman’s lips, her own parting subconsciously. Both of her hearts had skipped in unison, a soft noise falling from her lips as they both gravitated towards one another. They both met eyes once more, in a gentle, frantic question, asking with such longing if this was okay. The Doctor was fully off the ground when their lips finally met, now on her knees as their mouths brushed against one another. 

“Doctor.” Yasmin breathed out.

“Yaz.” The Doctor breathed in. 

Eyes fluttered closed, and hands separated as their bodies joined. Yasmin’s hands gripped the Time Lord’s shoulders, whilst the Time Lord herself slid her palms across Yaz’s thighs, her thumbs dipping into dangerous waters. The flame between them had begun to ignite, no longer confined to the military issue green metal casing, as it now flooded their veins, heating them up from the outside in as their mouths and hands danced together. The Doctor slowly guided Yaz down onto her back, and slid in between her inviting, open legs. Their mouths parted for the first time since meeting, the pair sucking in deep breaths of the cool night air. 

“Coat,” Yasmin said breathlessly, tugging at it to emphasize her point. The Doctor shrugged it off quickly, tossing it to the ground beside them. She leaned back down to meet Yasmin’s mouth once again, steadying herself with her palms against the Earth, her entire bottom half pressed into the woman’s below her. She pulled her mouth away once more, a small string of saliva following. She opened her eyes to look down at Yasmin, whom opened her eyes slowly to look up at the blonde. Her earring dangled awkwardly from this downward angle, her hair a mess from the hands that ran through it moments before. 

The Doctor opened her mouth to speak, but Yasmin knew what was going to come out of it the moment she began, and moved a finger to her lips to shush her. “I know, Doctor. It’s okay.” The Doctor nodded and smiled sheepishly, and turned to press a gentle kiss into the woman’s palm. “Now, get back down here and comfort me.”

And so she did.

The Time Lord’s mouth found its way to Yasmin’s jaw, making her eyelids flutter. She pressed open mouthed kisses down the woman’s throat, stopping to nip and suck the tanned skin gently, making Yasmin moan beneath her, her hands gripping The Doctor’s forearms, causing her white undershirt sleeves to ride up onto her elbows. 

“I want to touch you,” The Doctor whispered into her ear, moving her hands to Yasmin’s knees, forcing her legs further apart to grind gently against the woman’s core with her own, the yellow braces on her shoulders falling down to her sides amidst the chaos.  
Yasmin open-mouthed moaned, her mind so clouded with The Doctor her response came only in one word. “Please.” 

Immediately the Time Lord started working on the button and zipper of Yaz’s trousers, slipping her hand between them and into the woman’s core. Yasmin’s back arched off the ground, gasping at the feeling of her Doctor’s fingers inside of her. The Doctor found her mouth again, muffling the moans she was eliciting from the woman beneath her. They kissed with fervor, tongues mingling and teeth clashing against one another, the fire in the pit of their stomachs beginning to rise, crackling and sparkling as their forms met in the moonlight like this. Yasmin’s hands grabbed at The Doctor’s shirt, pulling it free from her blue trousers, her hands slipping beneath it to cup the woman’s breasts. Now it was The Doctor who was moaning, her testament to how good it felt to be touched like this being poured into Yaz’s mouth. She ground her hips down into the form below her, the hand in Yaz’s pants getting the brunt of the force, her palm sliding against her clit, creating delicious friction that made her dig her nails into The Doctor’s sensitive flesh on her sides. 

The Doctor couldn’t stand to only feel the woman beneath her, she needed more. “Can I taste you, Yaz?” She asked, her mouth already making its way down her body, her hand slipping out of her jeans to yank them down, joining the coat next to them. 

Yasmin watched her for a moment, before the words really hit her, and she threw her head back down into the dirt. “Oh- God, fuck yeah.” 

The Doctor settled down in between Yasmin’s legs, slipping her soaked underwear down, tossing them behind her to land on her boot. Her hands came to rest on the woman’s thighs, which she kissed and nipped her way down, before responding snarkily to the form before her, the syllables hitting her sensitive skin as a warning shot. “Watch that pretty mouth of yours, Miss Khan.” 

Her deft tongue slipped into her folds, tracing circles and patterns around her core, writing Yasmin’s name over and over again in Gallifreyan, for nothing else was in her head but her. Yasmin was all but panting beneath her tongue, a slave to The Doctor's mouth. She bucked up against her ministrations, and all but screamed when The Doctor closed her mouth around her clit. “Oh my god, oh my god. Doctor, I’m gonna come.” 

The Doctor simply hummed in response, the vibrations sending shivers down Yaz’s spine. She moved her hand down, and slipped two fingers inside of her companion as she continued to suck at her clit, and the sounds coming from the woman below her were nearly enough to make The Doctor come, her hips involuntarily grinding into the ground beneath. 

When she sensed Yasmin was at the brink, she shifted herself upward, removing her mouth from in between her legs, and moving up the brunette’s body to press a kiss to her lips. “I wanna see your face when you come. Yaz, look at me.” It took all of Yasmin’s strength to open her eyes, meeting the Time Lord’s dark gaze. The flame had never been higher and stronger than it was now, threatening to spill out and catch them on fire. The Doctor wished once more for her camera as she bore her eyes into Yaz’s as she came, loud and hard and raw. She could have sworn she heard Yasmin say she loved her. Or perhaps that had tumbled out of her own lips. They settled down onto the Earth together, their clothes and hair astray, their foreheads and noses brushing against each other. The Doctor held her like she might break, as sleep threatened the night between them. If they wake up tomorrow, she pondered, and their night under the moon is all but erased, at least she had this moment. Yeah, she thought, as Yasmin began to softly snore, at least she had her, if just for a moment.


End file.
